


Tickles and Prickles (And More)

by brooklynapple



Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: DARK magic cock actually, F/F, Feathers & Featherplay, Kinktober 2020, Lysinette, Magic Cock, Sensation Play, wartenberg pinwheel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:01:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26840317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brooklynapple/pseuds/brooklynapple
Summary: Lysithea and Annette try out some sensation play, and a good time is had by all.
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Lysithea von Ordelia
Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949875
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	Tickles and Prickles (And More)

**Author's Note:**

> My second Kinktober 2020 piece, this time using the sensation play prompt. I love these two and their cute, hilarious dynamic, and really should write them more. Enjoy!

Lysithea felt a bit foolish as she picked up the feather and started dragging it across Annette’s body. This had sounded like a good idea in theory, but now she was starting to doubt herself and wonder if it was a bit too silly and childish.

Then Annette giggled and squirmed around in her magic bonds in the most adorable way, and all of Lysithea’s misgivings vanished. She found herself grinning as Annette squealed and writhed and laughed out loud with each teasing pass of the feather. Not that Annette could see her grin, with a blindfold firmly fastened over her eyes. This whole “tied up and blindfolded” thing had been Annette’s idea, and while Lysithea had been hesitant to try it at first, she had to admit that it was pretty fun.

Lysithea found herself biting her lip as she dragged the feather over Annette’s nipples and watched them harden. Annette’s giggles turned to little whimpers and gasps. Okay, yeah, this was a pretty great idea.

“Are you just gonna tease me forever, Lysithea? The feather feels nice, but here I am at the mercy of the most powerful dark mage in all of Fodlan, and I thought she would do something a bit more fearsome than tickling.”

Lysithea knew a challenge when she heard one, and she hadn’t gotten this far in life by backing down from a good challenge. “Don’t you worry, Annie, we’re just getting started.” She cracked her knuckles and reached for the next implement in her collection.

“Ooh, I can’t wait!” Annette wiggled in anticipation.

The toy Lysithea chose had been a gift from Constance, “an expression of noble solidarity between dark mages with redheaded girlfriends,” as she put it. Lysithea wasn’t sure what the toy had to do with dark magic or redheads, but it definitely looked like fun. It was a small, spiky, handheld metal pinwheel, and Lysithea decided to try it out first on Annette’s arm, just to be safe. 

“Oh!” Annette started and gasped at the sensation. “What  _ is _ that? It feels so...strange! But also kind of nice?”

Lysithea made a vague humming noise and rolled the pinwheel up along Annette’s shoulder and down her side. Annette squeaked and writhed in her bonds. 

“Eep! That tickles! And is also kind of prickly! Oh, tickly and prickly, I could make a song about that!”

“If you can compose songs right now I’m not distracting you nearly enough,” said Lysithea. She rolled the pinwheel further down Annette’s body and along her inner thigh, applying just a bit more pressure than before. It left tiny red marks in its wake.

“Oh! Lysithea, oh, that’s...wow.” Annette’s face was flushed, and she was starting to breathe harder. 

Lysithea rolled the wheel all the way down Annette’s leg and across the sole of her foot, eliciting tiny gasps and whimpers the entire way. As she rolled it back up the other leg, she placed a gentle hand on Annette’s inner thigh over the marks she had left there. She smiled to herself as she felt Annette’s body tense.

When the pinwheel reached Annette’s inner thigh, Lysithea carefully dragged her nails down the opposite thigh, just enough to hurt without breaking the skin. Annette cried out and strained against her magic bonds.

“Ahh, Lysithea! I...I um…”

“Is it too much? You remember our magic word, right?”

“N-no, it’s not too much, it’s just...very intense.” Annette was breathing rapidly and had begun to sweat. Lysithea could tell without even touching her that she was starting to get wet.

Lysithea rolled the pinwheel back up Annette’s body and across her breasts, circling her nipples. Annette was making little moaning noises now and pulling against her magic restraints. She cried out again as Lysithea gently rolled the wheel over one of the hardened nubs. 

“Lysithea, that’s...that’s so good. I um, I need you to touch me. Please.”

Lysithea smiled. It had been almost too easy to achieve her goal of reducing her lover to a whimpering, begging mess. She rolled the wheel over the other nipple and Annette moaned loudly. 

“My dear Annette, I  _ am _ touching you. Or did you have something else in mind?”

Annette whimpered in frustration and tried again. “Yes, please, I-I need more. I need you to...to…”

“You need me to what, Annie sweetie?” She gave a sharp pinch to one nipple while rolling the pinwheel over the other. 

“Ah! Lysithea, please! I- _ oh goddess -  _ I need you to fuck me. Please!”

Lysithea chuckled. “Well since you asked so nicely, I do have one more trick up my sleeve for you today. Like you said, what’s the point of being at the mercy of a dark mage if she doesn’t use any dark magic?”

Lysithea’s eyes and hands glowed with dark purple energy, which coalesced between her legs into a long, thick, familiar-looking shape. It thrummed and pulsed with dark power. She positioned herself between Annette’s outspread legs, giddy with anticipation.

“I can tell you just cast a spell, but I can’t see what you - oh! Oh Lysithea…” Annette’s exclamation ended in a moan.

Lysithea ran the dark phallus along Annette’s wet folds and over her clit. It vibrated and crackled with energy as it made contact with her skin, and Annette cried out and arched her back. 

“Fuck! Goddess, Lysithea, that’s so good, don’t stop…”

Lysithea had no intention of stopping. She too could feel the vibrations and sensations from the dark magic cock, and felt an ache growing between her legs as she rubbed it along Annette’s clit and watched her writhe and moan.

Finally she could stand it no longer, and slid the tip down to press against Annette’s entrance. Annette gasped “yes” and pushed up with her hips, and all of a sudden Lysithea was inside her, gasping nearly as much as Annette was. 

She continued to draw on her powers as she fucked Annette, using magic-enhanced senses to guide the dark phallus to the exact places that made Annette’s hips buck and her body shake. She reached down with glowing fingertips to stroke Annette’s clit and felt Annette’s body clench around the magic cock inside her. 

“That’s it Annie, give in to the magic and come for me. I know you want to.” Lysithea was getting close to the edge herself, panting with exertion and arousal as she focused on maintaining the spells while thrusting into Annette.

She shifted her angle just a bit to hit exactly the right spot, and Annette came with a loud cry, pulsing around Lysithea’s cock. That was all it took to draw out Lysithea’s orgasm, and she moaned as she felt the dark phallus draw out more of her magic energy to empty inside Annette.

As the last of the aftershocks subsided, Lysithea released the spells and both the magic phallus and Annette’s magic bonds vanished. She reached up to pull off the blindfold and brush a few strands of hair off of Annette’s sweaty face.

“How was that? I hope it wasn’t too much, though you looked like you were having a good time.” 

“Lysithea, oh my gosh, that was amazing! Where did you learn how to do that? Can you teach me that spell?”

“The spell was something that Constance showed me, though I made a few of my own improvements. She tends to prioritize style over substance.”

Annette giggled. “That’s Constance for you. My dark magic isn’t very good, but I’m definitely willing to put in the work for a spell like that!”

“That’s my girl,” Lysithea said, and gave her a tender kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> “Oh the things I start to feel  
> With Lysithea’s magic wheel  
> But the biggest, most delicious shock  
> Is when she gets out her magic co-”
> 
> “Annie! We’re in the middle of the dining hall!”
> 
> (In case you were wondering, their safeword is “cake.”)
> 
> ~
> 
> For more smutty (and wholesome) FE3H hijinks, you can [follow me on Twitter](https://twitter.com/quorniya)!


End file.
